Chloe's Journal
by SassyAngel05
Summary: I thought it'd be fun writing through Chloe's eyes as a child about everything that happens around her. There will be some SJR, but remember it's an eight year old's view. LAST ONE UP! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
  
Title: Chloe's Journal  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: SJR. Bailey, Grace, George, Angel, Jack, and a few original characters make appearances.  
  
Spoilers: Set somewhere between Season One and Two.  
  
Summary: This is a series of journal entries by an eight-year-old Chloe about her Mom, their life, and her friends. I'm not sure how long it's going to be. And the first one is kind of an introduction about the characters mentioned the most. After that it'll be much more exciting. Remember it's an 8-year-old's view, so I'm trying to write it like one.  
  
Feedback: It's always much appreciated. I've gotten wonderful replies for my other stories and I love them all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. S/M, Cynthia Saunders, NBC, etc own them all. I just like to play dress up with them, I always give them back. Except John. I never return him.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
My name is Chloe Waters and I'm eight years old. I live with my Mommy and her best friend, Angel Brown. Angel told me that writing down real life stuff will help me tell better stories, so we went out and bought this spiral for me to write. I'll tell you about me first and then my friends. I go to school at Hemory Elementary. My favorite subject is English because we get to write in that class. I have six men who follow me everywhere. They're really fun to play with sometimes, but the kids in my class look at me weird when they see me with the guys. They're supposed to protect me from the bad man. He took my Daddy away three years ago. I was only five. Mommy's afraid the bad man will try to make me go away, too, but I couldn't leave my Mommy all by herself. She would be too sad. Mommy works for the FBI. Actually it's the VCTF. They like to use abbreviations a lot. She has a very important job. She catches bad guys and puts them in jail. She's a doctor, but she doesn't make people well. I don't know why she's called a doctor, but that doesn't matter. She's still very important. Angel has been Mommy's best friend since they were my age. She's a doctor like my Mommy and she likes to make art. She draws and sculpts and all kinds of stuff like that. She's really nice and she takes care of me. She plays games with me all the time because Mommy's gone a lot. It's not Angel's fault. Still, it's fun. Angel has a dog named Denzel and he's my best friend in the whole world other than Baby Waters. We live in a firehouse that Mommy's friend found us. It's really cool. There's an elevator and a playground and lots of room. It helps keep the bad man away so Mommy feels better when she's home. I still think he could get in if he wanted to, but Mommy doesn't and I don't tell her what I think.   
  
Most of my friends are Mommy's friends. They all work together, but they play with me. There is Bailey Malone, Mommy's boss. He's tall and nice and he takes care of us. John Grant does, too. John used to be on the police force before he started to work for the VCTF. He always tells me the best stories, sometimes about a princess, sometimes about aliens. He does a good job and he's my favorite. George Fraley likes computers. He teaches me how to beat video game levels until Mommy gives him a look and he stops. He's really cool. Grace Alvarez is a doctor, but not a doctor like Mommy. I'm not really sure what she does, but she doesn't make people better either. I think she works with dead people, but I think that'd be scary so I don't ask about it. She just had a new baby named Jason and she says sometime when I'm older I can baby sit him. Mommy always shakes her head and says I'll never be old enough to take care of babies. I don't know. I think it'd be more fun than taking care of Baby Waters.  
  
My Daddy's Mom and Dad are really nice. Granma and Granpa own a ranch and they have horses. I even have a white pony named Snowy. I like to visit them. They like me to come see them, but sometimes it's too sad for them. They miss Daddy a lot and it makes them sad to see me. Mommy's Mom died when she was a little girl and her Daddy isn't ever here. I don't remember ever meeting my other Granpa and Mommy says it's better that way.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Turner is my second grade teacher. She's short and chubby, but she likes to have us draw pictures. She reminds me of Angel sometimes. She never minds when Brady or the other guards come in to talk to me, even if she's talking. She just smiles at me and lets me leave. That's really nice. My other best friend is Marina. She's eight like me and she likes to sing. She comes over to play sometimes and she doesn't even mind the bars on the windows or that we can't go outside. She just slides down the slide with me and we pretend. Uh, oh. Mommy's calling me to go to bed. I'll write to you later, Daddy.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	2. Entry Two

Dear Daddy,  
  
Today Brady came in to my class room. Brady tries to stay out of our way when I'm learning. He usually stays outside the door, standing guard. He always looks very strong when he does that. Anyway, he knocked on the door and came inside. Mrs. Turner was talking about the Underground Railroad which is very exciting. She stopped talking and turned to him. He was holding a rose and he even had his gun out. That scared some of the kids in my class. I'm not scared of Brady, though. He plays Candyland with me. He nodded at Mrs. Turner and then asked me in his secret voice, "Agent Waters, your services are requested at the Command Center."  
  
Brady and I play pretend sometimes. He says that I'm a secret agent and I'm one of the best out there. He follows my orders instead of the other way around. I stood up. "Very good, Agent Brady. Do I need to bring along a bag?"  
  
"Yes. And see to it that Mrs. Turner gives you your homework."  
  
So I went up to Mrs. Turner's desk and she gave me some worksheets for Math. I hate Math. It's so boring. It's just a bunch of numbers that you put together. There's no reason for it. I followed Brady out into the hallway and he took my hand. James, Alex, Lisia, Zane, and Ian were running all around. I couldn't stop looking at the rose Brady was holding. Why was he carrying a flower around? So I decided to ask him.  
  
"Brady, why do you have a rose?"  
  
"Oh. Someone gave it to me." And then he pushed me in the car and locked the door.   
  
When I got home, Angel was waiting for me. Mommy was rushing around the firehouse with John and Bailey. She looked like she was upset. I wondered if someone had hurt one of her friends again. The bad man liked to do that. When she saw me, she ran to me and picked me up in a huge bear hug. She was kissing me all over my face and squeezing me really tight. I couldn't breathe! I finally got her to put me down when John picked me up. He hugged me even tighter than Mommy did. Then he passed me to Bailey. I couldn't figure out why everyone was so worried about me. I hadn't done anything wrong and nothing had happened to me. So why was everyone freaking out so much? Mommy sent me to do my homework in my room, but I was listening to them talk. She was whispering to John and Bailey about Jack getting to my school. She was almost crying. I wanted to go tell her everything was okay, but I couldn't. I kept listening to her talk about how she couldn't keep me protected. John looked sad, too, and he kept nodding and listening to Mommy. He was making little noises like ummm and ohhh and Sam, it's not your fault. Bailey always chimed in with that one. Finally, Mommy stopped and said that she was going to go read me a story. I didn't hear what they said after that because I had to hurry back to my room to do my homework. I didn't want Mommy to get mad at me.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	3. Entry Three

Dear Daddy,  
  
Today I asked Mommy if Marina could spend the night. I haven't had anyone sleep over since we moved into the firehouse. Mommy nodded and said she'd call Mrs. Pryce to ask permission. I was really excited so after I heard Mommy get on the phone I picked it up really quietly so I could listen. I held my breath because Mommy might hear it and wonder if I was listening. She'd call it eavesdropping. Anyway, Mrs. Pryce answered and they started talking. So, Mommy said, "Chloe was wanting Marina to sleep over tonight, Charity. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I told her it was all right for sure."  
  
Mrs. Pryce got really quiet and didn't say anything for a minute.   
  
"Samantha, I like Chloe. She and Marina get along very well. And I don't mind letting them play together for a few hours, but I can't allow Marina to stay overnight."  
  
"I understand your concerns, Charity, but we can keep both girls completely safe. We've got surveillance and four FBI agents downstairs. Plus me. I'd protect Chloe with everything I've got."  
  
"That's exactly the problem. You have four FBI agents downstairs and surveillance. Children should have to live that way."  
  
"I know. But there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Samantha. I'm not trying to be cruel. I know you are doing your best. I just don't want to expose my daughter to that for a long period of time."  
  
"It isn't likely that Jack would go after Marina. He doesn't have a reason to. If it'd make you feel better I could have Bailey Malone or John Grant stay the night as well. They'd be happy to stay here to protect the girls specifically."  
  
"It's not good enough. I'm sorry, Samantha. And you can tell Chloe that Marina had ballet class tonight, if it helps."  
  
"Thanks, Charity."  
  
Mommy hung up the phone then, so I did too. I laid back on my bed and waited for Mommy to come tell me about Marina. Why wouldn't Mrs. Pryce let her sleep over? I like the agents downstairs. And if John had come, he would have told us a story and played with us. i don't think he would have played house, but he might have played restaurant. Or if Bailey had come, he would have let us play with his silly hat. It would have been great. It's all the bad man's fault. It's always his fault. Okay, back to the rest of the story. Mommy came in and she sat down on the bed. She looked really sad, so I hugged her. She smiled at me and brushed my hair out of my eyes. She always does that. It's like she doesn't think I can move my own hair if I wanted to. She finally spoke to me, but it took her ages to get it all out. But in the end, she said, "Marina had ballet class, so she can't come, Chlo. How about you and I spend some time together tonight?"  
  
Mommy was feeling bad for me. So, I decided it was the best time to try my new idea.  
  
"Not tonight, Mommy."  
  
"Oh, Chloe. I wish you wouldn't be so disappointed, Sweetheart."  
  
I stuck out my bottom lip and I looked like I was about to cry. I turned away from Mommy and hugged Pancake. Mommy pulled me onto her lap.  
  
"Isn't there anything I could do to make you happy?"  
  
I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Are you sure, Chlo?"  
  
"Can John come over and play tomorrow?"  
  
"John?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"John Grant?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why do you want John to come over?"  
  
"He's lots of fun. He'll play a game with me and play pretend and tell me a story."  
  
"What about your Uncle Bailey? Or Auntie Grace? You could play with Jason?"  
  
"I want to play with John."  
  
"Okay, Sweetheart. I'll call him and see what I can do."  
  
So, she left the room and much of the same thing happened when she called Mrs. Pryce. I waited impatiently for Mommy to ask John. They were talking about work. They always talked about work. All the time! Don't they ever do anything else? Finally, Mommy said,"So I have a kind of weird, I'll totally owe you question."  
  
John answered her with, "You've finally decided to ask the lifelong question, do I wear Boxers or Briefs?"  
  
"John..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's beyond me why she likes you so much. You're incorrigible. Chloe wants you to come over and play with her."  
  
"An eight-year-old wants me to come over?"  
  
"Yes. Listen, she's really bummed out. She wanted Marina to spend the night, but Charity wouldn't let her. She said it was too dangerous and she didn't want Marina exposed to this environment too long."  
  
"Did she also tell you that you were a terrible parent while she was at it?"  
  
"It makes perfect sense. John, I wouldn't let Chloe be exposed to it if I could help it. Charity can."  
  
"It's not your fault, Sam."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"All right."  
  
"It was that easy?"  
  
"Chloe's a great kid. And she deserves to have some fun. I'll be over there tomorrow around eleven. I'm taking her out, so have her ready. You be ready too."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's going to be a Waters Family event."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell Chloe."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"You make me sound like a dog."  
  
"As far as I know you don't have four legs."  
  
"Good bye John."  
  
"Or a tail."  
  
Mommy hung up then. I started to giggle as I put the phone back in place. I ran back to my room and beat Mommy to it. "John told us to be ready by eleven. He'll play with you."  
  
I smiled really bright which made Mommy smile. My plan had worked! I'm so excited!   
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	4. Entry Four

Dear Daddy,  
  
I didn't have time to write about my day yesterday. So I'm going to do it now! I had so much fun yesterday. John came and got us at 11:15. Mommy started to get on to him about being late, but John just ignored her comments and picked me up. He told me hello and spun me around the room. I love it when John does that. It's fun, almost like riding the Hurricane at the amusement park, except not so fast. But it still makes me dizzy after he puts me down. Denzel came running in to tell John hi, too. He started to jump on John's legs, trying to get John to pet him. John patted his head before turning to Mommy. "Let's go, girls. We've got a full day ahead of us."  
  
Mommy smiled at him before handing me my jean jacket. I took John's hand before we got in the elevator. John always smelled nice. It was soap or something. I couldn't ever tell for sure, but it was always good. And he always smells like that. I wondered if Mommy noticed how good John smells. She never says anything, so maybe not. Maybe I should tell her. We walked down to Angel's studio and the garage. John's Porshe and Mommy's car sat side by side. He started to get in his Porshe, but Mommy shook her head. She said that there wasn't enough room for all three of us. So John made her give him the keys to her car, because he wanted everything to be a surprise. She sat in the back because I like to sit in the front. And John always lets me listen to my music when we're in the car!   
  
The first place we went was the Golf World. It's a mini golf place. Mommy started to laugh, one that sounded real, not a sad laugh. "You're taking us mini-golfing?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you even know how to play mini-golf?"  
  
"Nope. But I can learn. I never got a chance to play it when I was little."  
  
That made Mommy stop laughing. She even stopped smiling. She looked like she was really sad for John. He looked sad, too, and John never looks sad. I wondered if something was happening that was wrong. But then John looked down at me and smiled before asking me which color ball I wanted. So, we played golf all morning and I won. John played really bad. He was even worse than Mommy, and she's awful. But we had fun!   
  
Then John took us to McDonald's! I love McDonald's. It makes the best fries in the world and you can play in the ball pit in the back. John got in there with me. He wasn't supposed to. It's McDonald's rules that big people can't play in them. Only kids. But he came in after me, since he only had to crawl through one tunnel. And we played ball tag. He could aim better than I could. He always got me faster than I got him, but it was still the best. Better than playing in there all by myself. I play by myself a lot and it gets lonely sometimes. Mommy was happy, too. She was watching us play and laughing when I hit John in the nose. That was the funniest. I hit him in the nose and he fell back. I walked over to him and he pulled me down and wouldn't let me get up. I was getting covered by the different colors. But he finally pulled me out and that was when Mommy made both of us get out. I think it was because the McDonald's manager looked mad. He was starting to come out to the playground, but we were already out. So we finished our food and left.  
  
We went to the movies after that. I was excited. Lion King had just come out and it looked really good. It's all about animals in Africa, which is really fun. John bought the tickets and popcorn and candy. Mommy complained about my teeth rotting slowly and John told her to lighten up. And I guess she did, because after that she asked for a Snickers. We watched the movie and John didn't even look too bored. He does sometimes, when I make him watch movies with me. I guess he likes other kinds. I don't know.   
  
We went to the park after that. John pushed me on the swings until I almost went over the bar. I was exciting to be up that high. I don't know if I've ever swung so high! John had sandwiches that he promised Mommy he didn't make. She said something about being shocked it wasn't Chinese food. I don't know why she was surprised. Who eats Chinese food on a picnic? So we ate supper on the ground. John left to go throw the trash away. Mommy stretched out on the grass and stared up at the sky. I laid down next to her to see what she was looking at. All I saw was clouds moving by and two stars out next to the moon outline. I could hardly see it. John walked back, but he stopped away from us. He said something really quiet. I couldn't tell exactly what he said, but it sounded like "beautiful picture and wishing he had a camera."  
  
Then he kneeled down and started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing and then he started to tickle Mommy, too. She was really surprised at that. She started to giggle like a little girl and she tried to get away from him. I didn't even know that Mammy tickled. John chased her around the tree and then he picked me up, running. It was silly and fun and I've never seen Mammy so happy. Not since Daddy went away. But they stopped running. Then, Mommy looked at her watch and said it was time for us to go home. So John drove us home and walked us up to our door. He gave me a hug and then he gave Mommy a hug. And then he was gone. I wish John could stay with us all the time. If he makes both of us happy, why does he have to go home? He likes us. We make him happy, too. I'm afraid to ask Mommy why he can't stay, though. It might make her sad.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	5. Entry Five

Dear Daddy,  
  
Last night I had the worst dream. It was about the bad man like usual, but this time it was different. I was sitting at the table, coloring a picture of my family. It had me and Mommy, Angel, Uncle Bailey and his daughter Frances, Uncle George and Rich, Auntie Grace, Morgan, and Jason and I was in the middle of drawing John. John was talking to Mommy in the background. She was cooking and John was laughing a lot. I turned around to see what was so funny, but something was in the way. I stood up and the bad man was there beside the counter. He was laughing while he stirred something in a drink. And he bent down to my level and whispered, "Don't tell Mommy that Daddy's here now." Then, he turned and walked away. I didn't see Daddy anywhere and I didn't know what he meant. Before I knew, John had picked up the glass and had taken a drink. John fell to the ground and he stopped breathing. Mommy started to scream and I cried, but it didn't help. I woke up after that and Mommy was there, with Angel standing behind her. They both hugged me and asked if I wanted to talk about it. But I was worried about John. He might not be okay. So, I asked Mommy if I could call John. She didn't know why I wanted to talk to him and I didn't know what to tell her. That I was being a baby about my dream? I didn't say anything and that gave Mommy reason enough, I guess. She nodded at Angel and she brought me the portable phone. Mommy dialed the number and whispered that she hoped he wasn't asleep at two thirty in the morning. I waited and waited and waited as the phone rang. It rang six times before he picked up. He didn't sound very nice when he answered either.  
  
"What do you want at 2 in the morning?"  
  
"John?"  
  
He stopped then and didn't say anything. Finally, he stopped being so quiet.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I was asleep."  
  
"Are you positive that you are okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Chloe, what's wrong? Is Sam okay?"  
  
"Mommy's fine. I had a bad dream."  
  
"Why did you call me?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Did something happen to me in your dream, Chloe?"  
  
John sounded nice again. He was just cranky that I woke him up I guess.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"The bad man came and he did something to your drink. And then you went away like my daddy did."  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm just fine. I won't let the bad man do anything to me. Or your Mommy or Angel or you. You know that, right?"  
  
John had never called me sweetheart before. He always called me Chloe. Sometimes I think he doesn't like kids. He didn't seem to know what to do with me at first. He doesn't always treat me like a kid, sometimes he treats me like a grown up. I like that. No one does that. I'm just a little kid to them.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"And Bailey won't either. In fact, the entire VCTF would do anything to keep you safe, Chloe-Girl."  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up."  
  
"It's okay. Really. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes. Scout's Honor."  
  
"You were a boy scout, John?"  
  
"Well, no. But it's a saying. Chloe, it's late. Why don't you let me talk to your Mom for a minute and you go on to sleep again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So I handed Mommy the phone. I wish I could hear what John was saying, but I couldn't. Mommy said Um Hm and Yeah, I know. Then she said Thanks for your help, John. I'll see you tomorrow morning. And she hung up the phone. Mommy tucked me in tight and made sure Pancake was comfortable next to me. She left my lamp on for me before kissing my forehead and leaving with Angel. They whispered for a little bit in the hallway before they turned out the lights and went back to bed. I couldn't sleep after my dream, though. I was still scared. I wish the bad man would just go away.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	6. Entry Six

Dear Daddy,  
  
Bailey, George, Grace, and John all came over today. They did have dinner with us, but it was really to work on a case. I don't know why they didn't stay at their office, but Uncle Bailey said something about it being locked down because of the cameras malfuctioning. I don't know what that meant, but I like it when they come to visit. Angel and I stayed in my room to play Barbies. I'm getting too old to play with Barbies, but it's always fun with Angel. She makes voices. When the pizza got here, we got to come out and eat with them. Grace was talking about her parents coming to visit Jason. I realized that everyone there had talked about their parents and their families except John. Didn't he have one? Even Mommy had told me about Granpa even though he wasn't around. I was next to John, so I asked him.   
  
"Why don't you ever talk about your family? Don't you have a Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
John started to choke on his food and Mommy's hand flew to her mouth. The entire group stopped talking and looked at me. I didn't know if I had done something wrong? John took a drink before even answering me. "Well, my mom went away like your dad did."  
  
"What about your daddy?"  
  
"He's in Boston."  
  
"Do you go visit him a lot?"  
  
"No, Chloe, I don't."  
  
He seemed almost mad and sad all at the same time. I didn't even know you could do that. So I gave him a hug.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you sad. I'll share my Mommy with you."  
  
John looked even more sad. I was trying to make him feel better, not worse. But then he hugged me back. When I looked up at him, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I didn't know why, so I hugged him tighter.  
  
"Thank you, Chloe-Girl. That's very nice of you."  
  
I looked over at Mommy and she looked like she was about to cry. Everyone did, except Uncle Bailey. I didn't know why. I guess they knew that John was sad, too. Everyone stayed really quiet and all I could hear was Denzel panting down at my feet. So, I said something. "I have a play on Friday. I want all of you guys to come!"  
  
And then they all smiled at me like I was just another little girl and that John wasn't sad. That was the end of that. I still don't know why John was upset. I know that he misses his mommy. I miss Daddy all the time. But why doesn't he visit his daddy? I don't know if I'll ever find out why.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	7. Entry Seven

Dear Daddy,  
  
Today we got report cards. I was so excited. I got all S's and S +'s! I even convinced Brady to take me to the VCTF building so I could tell Mommy. Brady didn't want to take me there. He said he didn't have orders to do so, but I showed him my report card and told him why I wanted to go. He smiled and helped me into the SUV that he drives. The guards always split up into three cars. One that is in front of the SUV, the SUV, and one car that drives behind it. I'm not sure why they do that. Brady says it's important for my safety. I don't know how driving three cars is helpful. Anyway, we got inside the building and I went to find Mommy. She wasn't in her office. She wasn't in Grace's office, either, and Auntie Grace wasn't there. George was down on the computer and he looked like he was concentrating. I wished Nathan was still there. Nathan was great. He would have helped me. But he went to Colorado with Michelle. I miss him. Finally I ran into John. John leaned down and asked me what I was doing there. I gave him my report card and he looked at it. He looked confused for a minute. Then he looked at me like he was trying to judge me or something. Finally, he picked me up and hugged me. "You did great, Sweetheart! I'm so proud of you, Chloe-Girl."  
  
I gave him a kiss on his cheek and that made him smile even bigger. And by that time, Mommy had found us. She asked me what I was doing there just like John did, except Mommy looked more worried than John had. "She got straight S's, Sam."  
  
"That's wonderful, Sweetheart." Then she looked at John and laughed at him.   
  
"S's mean Satisfactory. It's the highest mark you can get in second grade. They don't start grading with A's and all that until third grade."  
  
"Oh!" John looked like he got it then. I started to giggle at him.  
  
"Everyone knows that, John. You should have just asked me." I told him.  
  
"I know. I'll do that next time."  
  
Mommy hugged me and then asked me what I wanted to do.  
  
"I think I can get off work a little early for this occasion. What do you say, Sweetheart?"  
  
'Can we go to Chuck-E-Cheese with Angel and John?"  
  
"Well, John is working. I'm sure Angel will go, though."  
  
John nodded, agreeing with Mommy. I wanted John to come. Really bad. He's my favorite person, even more favorite than Angel. "Please...."  
  
"Go ask your Uncle Bailey. I don't think he'll say yes if we ask him."  
  
So, I ran down the hallway to find Uncle Bailey.  
  
He was in his office. Uncle Bailey is always working. Frances gets mad at him for working all the time. I can understand that. I feel the same way she does. He was reading something when he realized I was in his office.   
  
"Hello, Chloe. What's going on?"  
  
"I got straight S's on my report card and Mommy wants to leave early to take me to Chuck-E-Cheese."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can John come with me, too?"  
  
"John? Well, Chloe, I don't know. He's supposed to be working here. He's got a bunch of paperwork to do."  
  
"Please, Uncle Bailey, with a great big cherry on top? And whipcream!"  
  
"Oh, all right. Just tell your Uncle John that he better be back here bright and early tomorrow morning. On time."  
  
"Okie dokie. Thanks, Uncle Bailey."  
  
"No problem, Chloe."  
  
So I went and found Mommy and John. They were surprised when I told them that John could come with us. Mommy had already called Angel, so she was going to meet us there.  
  
Angel and John don't get along very well. It's because they broke up, Mommy says. They glare at each other, specially Angel. She's really mad at John. So, John sat by me and Mommy sat by Angel. I wish they got along. They used to like each other. A lot. They were always kissing when they thought I wasn't looking. They did it when they thought Mommy wasn't looking, too. It always made her sad. She never told me that, but I could tell. Her eyes are always really bright blue when John is around and when he kissed Angel they would go dark. They're always bright now. Okay. Back to my dinner with them. Chuck-E-Cheese brought me a special pizza that Mommy had requested. It was my favorite pizza, cheese and pineapple. Mommy and Angel both hate it, so it was special that we got it. John liked the pineapple. He said something about me having great taste and Mommy snorted like a piggy. That made everyone laugh even harder. Then, I played games. John played air hockey with me. He's really good. I think he let me win, though. He acted like he was going to win and then I started getting some really good shots. He didn't say anything about it. He bought me a balloon, too. It was blue and pink, shaped like a sword. He bought one for Mommy and Angel, also. They sword fought with me. John was the only one without a balloon. It's times like that I kind of wish John was my daddy. Then I feel really guilty. I wonder if my real Daddy would be mad at me for wanting John to be my daddy. He just likes to play with me and he listens to me. No one listens to little eight-year-old Chloe, except John. And he treats me like I was his daughter. I would ask Mommy what she thought, but that'd make her even sadder. I guess I'll just have to figure it out by myself.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	8. Entry Eight

Dear Daddy,  
  
The Brownies are recruiting again. I want to be a Brownie so bad. They get to wear matching uniforms and they bake and camp and make things. But I'm not allowed to join after-school activities. Mommy says it's too dangerous for me to stay at school for too long. It's the bad man's fault again. So, not only am I left out of being a Brownie, I'm left out of being a girl. I can't have people sleepover, I can't be in ballet or anything like that, and I can't have a daddy. It's all mommy's fault. She says it's because of the bad man, but it's her fault for making the bad man want her. He follows her around and kills her friends because he likes her. So why do I have to be punished? I mean, Mommy works all the time, but she can't catch the one bad guy that ruins all of our lives. It's not fair.  
  
Not only all of that, but my birthday is coming up. My ninth birthday. I want to have a slumber party, but no one will come. Marina can't come over and stay and no one else is even allowed to come over. All their parents say no because of the bad man. Half the time, the kids in the class won't talk to me. It's awful. What am I going to do? I asked Mommy and she said that Marina and I should go to the zoo. Marina hates the zoo. She hates going to look at animals all caged up. She says it's really boring. Plus, I've been to the zoo about a hundred gazillion times. It's nothing new. Angel said I should go to the amusement park, but that's not fun either. We always have a bunch of VCTF agents following us and people just stare. John said that maybe I should have a party at Chuck-E-Cheese, but that's what I did on my fifth birthday before Daddy died, so I don't want to do that again. Uncle Bailey suggested going bowling. Bowling? I can't even lift the ball. Uncle George said maybe Marina and I could go see a movie, but that's not anything exciting. Auntie Grace said maybe we could have a make up party. That one sounded like the best idea, but it's only me and Marina. I don't think I'll have a birthday party this year. It won't be any fun anyway. I'll just not do anything.   
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	9. Entry Nine

Dear Daddy,  
  
I went to school today. I had a math test. I hate math so much, but Mommy helped me study for it. It was our times tables. Twelves. We're getting into the really big numbers now! Anyway, I was outside on the playground with Marina, swinging on the swing set. Marina and I jumped off, which we're not supposed to do, but I think Brady was the only one who noticed. Brady just winked at us. Marina and I walked to jungle gym and I climbed to the top. You can see the best up there. I looked around the playground and I saw a woman standing the tall oak tree by the edge of the school. For a moment, I thought it was Mommy. She was tall and pretty and blond. Their hair was even cut the same way. She had a camera out and she was snapping lotsa pictures. I waved at her and she started to laugh. I don't know why she was laughing, so I turned around to see if Marina saw her. When we looked back, she was gone. I wondered who she was. I couldn't wait to tell Mommy I saw her twin!  
  
Mommy wasn't nearly as happy about it as I was. We were eating dinner, spaghetti, when I mentioned it. I said, "Today, at school, I saw a lady that looked just like you. I thought it was you for a minute. How cool is that?"  
  
Mommy started to cough, like she'd started to choke. She took a sip of water before coming over to my chair. She kneeled in front of me. "Chloe, where was she?"  
  
"At school. I said that!"  
  
"No. Where at your school?"  
  
"By a tree. We were playing outside. Marina saw her, too. I'm not making it up!"  
  
"I didn't think you were. Was she doing anything?"  
  
I looked back and forth, between Mommy and Angel. Angel had stopped eating and she was just staring at me. They both looked very upset. I was already regretting telling Mommy about her twin.  
  
"She was taking lots of pictures. All over the school and the playground. I bet she was a photographer just like you used to be, Mommy."  
  
Mommy leaned back on her feet before getting up. She walked to the phone and called Uncle Bailey.   
  
Uncle Bailey, Uncle George, and John came over really fast. A couple of others came, too, including a guy who said he was an artist. He likes to draw pictures like Angel does. Mommy was pacing a lot, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I was really sorry I'd told her about her twin by now. The drawer was sitting next to me on the couch.   
  
"What did the lady look like, Chloe?" Mommy asked again.  
  
I gave her a look before I rolled my eyes. "I told you. She looked like you."  
  
Mommy smiled a little. "Which is?"  
  
"Blond hair, white skin, tall, pretty...ummm...I couldn't see her eyes or anything. I was far away. I just..."  
  
I stopped talking. I wanted to cry all of a sudden. Mommy was still pacing, the drawer was sketching, and Uncle Bailey looked really mad. Uncle George was typing really fast on his computer, like he was trying to find something about the Mommy-look-alike. John muttered something like, "Shoulda known Jill looked like you, Sam. That only makes sense."  
  
"Who is Jill?"  
  
John had a shocked expression on his face. It's like he thinks I'm deaf just because I'm little.  
  
"I was just thinking about that nursery rhyme. You know, Jack and Jill."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It just popped into my head."  
  
John did the look exchange with the others. They think I miss those too.  
  
"I just want to go to bed now."  
  
"Chlo, it's only eight. You don't have to go to bed for an hour." Mommy said.  
  
"I know. But I'm tired. Maybe John can tuck me in and tell me a story."  
  
"Bailey, you think we could finish this tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Sam. James, come on, let's go on. George, John?"  
  
"Coming, Bailey." George said while he folded his computer into a bag.  
  
"Oh, no. I'll be staying here tonight."  
  
All of them stopped, even Angel.   
  
"What?" Bailey said.  
  
"I'm staying her tonight. I'm not going to let them stay here alone."  
  
'There are six agents downstairs."  
  
"Well, it won't hurt if they have an extra one up here."  
  
"John..."  
  
"I am."  
  
Mommy was watching John with the special look again. She always looks so peaceful when she watches him like that. Angel looked far from peaceful. She had crossed her arms and she was tapping her foot. Uncle Bailey finally nodded and then smiled at me.  
  
"Good night, Chloe. I"ll see you in the morning, Sam."  
  
"Night, Bailey."  
  
So everyone except John left. Suddenly, crying didn't seem so important. John was going to stay with us tonight! I wanted to jump up and down, but I didn't think that'd make Mommy happy.  
  
I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. John and Mommy came into my room to tuck me in. "John, where are you sleeping?"  
  
"On the couch, Chloe-Girl."  
  
"You can stay in here with me! I have room!"  
  
John grinned at me. He looked really happy for a minute.  
  
"Thanks, Sweetheart, but I'll be okay on the couch. Now, that story you volunteered me to tell is ready. So, why don't you settle in and I'll get started."  
  
I nodded and slid under the covers. Mommy pulled them up to my chin and John sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair off of my forehead and I saw Mommy watching us. She looked happy and sad all at once. I wished I knew why. I was happy. Mommy should be, too. "Once upon a time..."  
  
John started telling me a story about a Mama Bear and a Baby Bear. But I was hardly listening. I couldn't stop watching Mommy. She had closed her eyes and her mouth was all twisty. Then I saw her cheeks shining. She was crying. I wanted to jump out of the bed, but I don't think she wanted us to know she was so sad. I wondered if she was thinking about Daddy. Sometimes I still cry when I think about him. But I didn't ask. And before I knew it, John was done with the story. I smiled at him and closed my eyes.  
  
"Good night, Chloe-Girl."  
  
"G'night, John. G'night, Mommy."  
  
She swallowed and said, "Night, Sweetheart." And she turned off the light with John following her out the door. I heard them whispering for half the night in the living room before I fell asleep.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	10. Entry Ten

Dear Daddy,  
  
It's been two days since John stayed over. I wish he would have stayed longer. He was there for breakfast and Mommy made pancakes, my favorite. We ate breakfast together before I left for school and they left for work. It was nice. All three of us being together. Angel skipped breakfast. She was gone when I woke up. Mommy didn't say anything about it, even though I asked her where Angel was. I wish grown ups would just get over their problems instead of staying secretly mad at each other for a long time. It's weird. Who wants to be that uncomfortable?  
  
Now I'll tell you about today. There was a newspaper on the bench at recess. Mommy never lets me read the paper. She says that I don't need to read it right now. I don't know why. Most parents would love for the kids to pick up a newspaper. On the front page in huge block letters it said,   
  
Jack and Jill Strike Again!  
  
I decided I'd go ahead and read the article. It sounded like a nursery rhyme and I remembered John talking about Jack and Jill.  
  
Tuesday, Jack-of-all-Trades struck again with his new accomplice Jill. They hit in Florida, murdering four scientists at the Jinison Forensics Labratory. They slipped in unnoticed, apparently disguised as temps sent from a local agency. Before the scientists knew what hit them, the four were murdered brutally by some of the acids Jinison produces. Dr. Samantha Waters of the Violent Crimes Task Force comments to Jack, "This is not going to work. You can find your Jill, you can find your new life, but we will find you. Your new operation isn't going to hide you. You will pay for all you've done."  
  
I stopped reading after I saw Mommy's statement. Is that why she wouldn't let me read the newspapers? Because she was in them? Or was this Jack-of-all-Trades and Jill the bad man who killed my Daddy. The name seemed familiar, even though I couldn't figure out where I'd heard it. Maybe Angel had said it. I know John had. That must be it. Why didn't my Mommy just tell me that? I should know that the bad man is still killing people! I can't believe she hid it from me! So I took the newspaper and tore out the article. And I'm going to put it in here with my life stories. Because someone should know about Jack.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	11. Entry Eleven

Dear Daddy,  
  
I came home from school today and Mommy was waiting for me. She never comes home early enough to beat me home from school. I thought maybe it was because it was my birthday. She smiled at me and called for Angel to come on. Then she picked me up and carried me all the way to the car. Angel had a bagful of presents that she tried to hide, but she didn't do a very good job. Mommy started the car and refused to tell me where we were going. Just someplace besides the firehouse.  
  
I had been really excited. We were going to do something special for my birthday, even after I had been bummed out about it. I'd complained and griped all week about not doing anything. But instead, we ended up back at the VCTF. I got so mad. Mommy had only come home to take me back to work?! I wondered if it was Jack and Jill's fault we had to go to the VCTF. I was very wrong. When we walked into the command center, there were balloons everywhere with a big banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE! Marina was standing on the table so she was eye level with John and Uncle Bailey. Uncle George was still typing on his computer, except he had pictures sliding through of me and my friends and my family. Auntie Grace was standing with a big cake shaped like a panda bear. They'd all come in for a birthday party for me! Marina was the first one to see me. She bounced of the table and ran to hug me. "Happy Birthday, Chloe! This is so cool. I've never been in an FBI building before. I mean, I got a badge and then some guards escorted me to Mr. Malone's big office! Dr. Alvarez and Mr. Grant were in there, wrapping your gifts! They got you some really cool stuff!" Mommy bent down right then. "And you are not going to tell Chlo what she got!" Marina nodded slowly and she moved her fingers over her mouth like she was zipping it up. John came over after that. "Happy Birthday, Chloe-Girl! Do you feel old?" "Not really. I mean, I'm not as old as you." John put a sad look on his face and grabbed his chest. "Now that hurt. I give you my heart and you call me old!" John was funny like that. I thought he had given Mommy his heart. Speaking of my Mommy, by then she was cracking up. "Yeah, yeah, she told me. Just like Mommy Dearest." John said to her more than me. That just made Mommy laugh even harder. Then she smiled at him her prettiest smile. "You're just mad because I'm always right." John smiled back at her and he had a glint in his eyes. It was all shiny and blue. He slung an arm around me and Mommy. "Now I believe the Pancake the Panda Bear Cake is lit up and someone needs to go blow the candles out before George burns himself." Uncle George wouldn't burn himself, but I ran over there anyway. They all sang Happy Birthday and I made my wish. Only I can't tell you what I wished for. It's just 'cause I want it to come true. But I'll leave you a hint. It has to do with Mommy. And John.  
  
My party was a lot of fun. I got some really cool presents. John's was my favorite. He got my a silver locket that had a picture of me and Mommy and Daddy in it and on the other side a picture of me and Marina. It's really pretty. My ninth birthday turned out to be pretty good. I hadn't been looking forwards to it and I think Mommy wanted to make everything up to me. Sometimes she blames herself for the bad man. Sometimes I blame her for the bad man, too, but not today. Anyways, my party was a lot better than I thought it would be. I just wish Daddy could have been there. I wonder if Mommy knew that. And John. He always tries to make it up to me. He's pretty good at it too. I went to the window to tell Daddy good night. I always do that. I think he's up in the sky somewhere watching over me. When I did, there was a man down below on the sidewalk. He had a camera. He snapped a picture, smiled at me and waved before he just disappeared. I wish I knew who he was.  
  
Love, Chloe Waters 


	12. Entry Twelve

A.N. I've had several questions about Chloe addressing the diary Daddy and then calling Daddy Daddy in the journal. It's more like she's telling a story to her Daddy, but like it's objective, other than it being in first person. I hope that makes some kind of sense:) Sorry it has taken me so long to update. School started, and I was getting ready for it, then actually attending the classes:P  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
Mommy was upset today. She was pacing and sighing and mumbling. It was ever since she got that package on the elevator. She called Uncle Bailey and told him all about the box. It was decorated with pictures. All kinds of pictures, ones of me from my birthday, ones of Mommy and John walking some place, ones of Angel at her art class, Auntie Grace and Jason rocking in a chair, Uncle Bailey and Francie talking at a kitchen table, George watching tv. Mommy would be really upset if she knew I'd seen the decorated box, so I never told her I saw it. She told Uncle Bailey that there was a note in it from Jack. He said that it was near the time that we'd all be together, a family unit, whatever that is. All of a sudden, John came bursting through the doors and he looked mad. I hid in under the slide so I could hear and see them, but they couldn't see me. John talked in a quiet voice, "I'm going to get this jerk. He left a trail this time."  
  
Mommy didn't like that at all. "You think he doesn't plan on you coming after him? That's exactly what he wants."  
  
"Then he'll get a fight."  
  
"John, you're not thinking clearly. You cannot go after him. I will not let you go after him."  
  
"I'm afraid you have no say over this."  
  
"Jack is my problem, not yours. I have plenty of input on this situation."  
  
They were almost yelling at each other. I think if they didn't think I was in my room, they would have been.  
  
"He's all of our problems. He's stalking all of us to get to you. I have a right to try to capture him!"  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn, John? Just respect my wishes. Let me try to get him. I can't let him kill you too."  
  
John stopped pacing. "You want to know why I'm so stubborn? Because I love you, Sam, and I'm tired of pretending that I don't. I'm tired of watching Jack hurt you and Chloe over and over again. I'm tired of watching you go through Hell everytime he strikes."  
  
I had to stop myself from screaming. John loved Mommy. Just like I wanted. Maybe that meant he could stay with us from now on. Maybe he really would be my Daddy! Mommy had kind of fallen into the chair and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed and John stopped in front of her chair. He kneeled down and just watched her. I could hardly understand Mommy. It sounded like. "Mmm, das yn I cnnon et you doof dis." "And that's why I can't let you do this." is what she really said. John made her look at him and he put his hand on her cheek really softly and wiped away all of her teardrops. "What?" He asked her.  
  
"And that's why I can't let you do this. Jack always kills the ones I love the most. I can't let you become another victim. I can't handle it. And frankly, I don't think Chloe can handle it."  
  
John started to smile. I wasn't sure why he was smiling. It seemed like this wasn't a time you would grin. "Are you saying that you love me, Samantha Waters?"  
  
"Guess I've become one of those women in heels."  
  
That made John laugh. I don't know why. Mommy wore high heeled shoes a lot. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"  
  
John shook his head. "No. I'll do it with or without your blessing, but I'd really like to have your help. And the support of the team."  
  
"I'll go talk to them."   
  
John leaned up and gave Mommy a great big kiss on the mouth! I slipped out from under the slide and ran back to my room. I was sooooooo excited. Mommy and John were in love! I heard them walking down the hall and stop in front of my room. "Chloe-Girl? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah!" I yelled at them. They didn't know I'd watched them. They'd probably be mad at me. At least Mommy would be. John came in and gave me a hug. "Hello, Sweetheart. I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I'm afraid I'm taking your Mommy into work today."  
  
"But it's Saturday, John. Mommy and I are supposed to go to the zoo today."  
  
"How about I take you next week?"  
  
"Me and Mommy?"  
  
"Yes. Both of you."  
  
"Oka-ay."  
  
"Thanks, Chloe-Girl. I'll talk to you later." He kissed my forehead and started to walk out of my room. "Hey, John!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." I ran to him and gave him a big hug. The way they were talking, he was going to do something that was dangerous. I didn't want him to go away just like my Daddy did, especially not without me telling him that I loved him! John looked like he was about to cry. He whispered something about finally having a family before saying real quiet, "I love you, too, Chloe." John smiled at me and then he left. Mommy sat down on the edge of my bed. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I have to go to the VCTF today. I know I promised to take you to the zoo."  
  
"It's okay. I know you have an important job."  
  
"I'll see you tonight before you go to bed."  
  
"All right. I love you Mommy."  
  
"I love you, too." Mommy got up.  
  
"Be careful, Mommy."  
  
Mommy gave me a weird look and then nodded. "I will. Stay here with Angel."  
  
"I will."  
  
She left with John and I laid back on my bed to write this all down. I just hope they'll both be okay.   
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters. 


	13. Entry Thirteen

Dear Daddy,  
  
Mommy never came home last night like she had promised. Angel tucked me in, but she wouldn't tell me where Mommy was. If I hadn't listened into her talk with John, I wouldn't be so scared. Mommy doesn't come home a lot because of what she does at the VCTF. It's just since she said Jack had set a trap, I was worried about her. She might get caught by the bad man. I really hated him then. I didn't have to go to school today and Angel didn't go to work. If I wasn't so scared for Mommy and John, I would have been excited. I eventually heard the elevator come up and I know it must be Mommy Mommy finally stumbled in with blood all over her. It was on her clothes and hair and hands. It wasn't hers, though. She didn't look like she was hurt. She looked really out of it, kind of dazed or something. I hid back in the hall as Angel came into the living room to meet her. "Jack's dead." She said it so solemnly. I thought that was supposed to be a good thing. Mommy didn't look at all happy. Tears were falling down her face and it made streaks on it. I really didn't understand why she was sad.  
  
"I shot him, but not before he stabbed John. 7 times."  
  
Angel sort of collapsed in front of Mommy, joining in with all the crying. I decided I'd rather ask about John and get in trouble for eavesdropping, then staying back in my hiding spot. I ran into the living room. "Mommy! Is John going to be okay?"  
  
I suddenly felt hysterical. John was going to leave me just like Coop and Daddy did. He would never be my Daddy. He would never take me to the zoo or play games or watch Lion King with me ever again. Mommy stared at me for a long time and then she seemed surprised, like she hadn't been looking at me for the last five minutes.  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
"The bad man killed him! He did!"  
  
I started to sob. Mommy reached out to me and hugged me tight. "John's still alive. Barely, but he's hanging in there."  
  
I felt hopeful then. Maybe John wouldn't leave me.  
  
"You need to be prepared for him to die, Chloe. He's been injured very badly. They had to take him into surgery for a long time to repair the damage."  
  
"He's going to live. John promised to take me to the zoo this Saturday. He always keeps his promises."  
  
I knew that I was living in denial. I was holding on to John when it probably wouldn't help at all.  
  
"Mommy, I want to go see him."  
  
"He can't have visitors. He won't know your there anyway. He's in a coma."  
  
"I don't care. I want to see John!"  
  
Mommy stared at me with sad eyes. I didn't know if she was going to let me go or not. Sometimes it's hard to read her.   
  
"Let me take a shower. Then, we'll go to the hospital and see what we can do."  
  
I gave Mommy and Angel a big hug and ran to my room to find Pancake and this journal to take with us to visit John.  
  
Love,  
  
Chloe Waters 


	14. Entry Fourteen

Dear Daddy,  
  
Mommy took me to visit John at the hospital. They wouldn't let us go see him at first. The doctor kept saying no. Then, in a quiet voice, he started to explain John's injuries. "John is barely alive, Dr. Waters. Two of the darts punctured his lung. Each tip was dipped in poison and though we've managed to neutralize it, it was still in his system. It entered at various points where the darts hit him. He's still very much in the danger zone. It's very possible he's not going to make it."  
  
Mommy bit her lip. I couldn't figure out why the doctor said John was hit by darts. I thought you played games with darts. I walked up to the doctor and tugged on his coat, since he wasn't paying any attention to me.  
  
"Please let me see John. You said he might die. At least let me tell him goodbye."  
  
The doctor stared down at me. He had a soft look on his face.  
  
"I'll let you have five minutes, Miss Waters."  
  
I grabbed Pancake and hurried down the hall, looking for the room that said JOHN GRANT, leaving Mommy behind.  
  
I finally found him all the way down the hall. He looked awful. His eyes were closed, but he was bruised all over. He was bandaged and hooked up to a couple of machines that beeped and hissed. It was kind of scary to see John like that. He was always so happy and goofy and cute. He wasn't anymore. He was perfectly still and hardly breathing. I tip toed up to his bed and took John's hand. I bowed over him.  
  
"John, it's me, Chloe. I wanted to come and give you Pancake so she'll make you feel better."  
  
I put the panda bear next to him on the bed.  
  
"I hope you do get better because I would really miss you if you didn't. See, I really love you and you're really cool. I wanted you to be my Daddy for the longest time. I never told you because I didn't want you to think I was weird or make my Mommy or my Daddy angry or sad. But since you and Mommy love each other, I thought you were finally going to be my Daddy. But now you are hurt really bad. I'm afraid for you. I'm scared you're going to leave just like everyone else does. So, please, John, be okay."  
  
I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I stared at John for another minute until Mommy came in. "Sweetheart, we need to leave."  
  
She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them. I nodded and walked to the hall. I looked back and saw Mommy smoothing John's hair back. Mommy kissed him real quick and said, "Come on, John. Both of your angels are here watching over you. Don't disappoint."  
  
She walked outside and took my hand. She noticed that Pancake was gone.  
  
"Where's Pancake?"  
  
"I left her with John. He needs her more than I do."  
  
Mommy gave me a half-smile and we left the hospital.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	15. Entry Fifteem

Dear Daddy,  
  
I went to school today without Brady and the others. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to go to school by myself. It was kind of weird. Marina was waiting for me by the door like always. I didn't feel like talking to her right now. I haven't been able to think about anything except John lying deathly still, all alone, in his hospital bed. Marina grinned at me, but I couldn't force myself to smile back. I walked up the stairs and Marina tagged along after me.  
  
"Chloe, what's wrong?"  
  
"John's in the hospital."  
  
"John! Is he okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Marina stopped talking and I think she actually understood.  
  
The day seemed to drag on at school. I couldn't focus on my school assignments or what Mrs. Turner was saying. I looked up and stared at the door and saw Mommy standing on the otherside through the window. She knocked when she knew I'd seen her and Mrs. Turner let her in.   
  
"Dr. Waters, is something wrong? I thought everything had been cleared up."  
  
I knew Mrs. Turner was talking about the bad man. Even after he died, everything revolved around him. John being in the hospital, Mommy coming to visit the school, Mrs. Turner worrying about something being wrong.  
  
"Everything is fine. I just need Chloe for the rest of the day."  
  
I stood up quickly, my heart pounding in my chest. What if John had died while I was at school? What if he was gone? I picked up my backpack and met Mommy at the door. We left the class and at first Mommy didn't say anything. That made me even more scared. She was trying to break the news gently. That's why she wasn't saying anything! She smiled at me and that confused me even more.  
  
"John's going to make it. He's awake and he's healing."  
  
The pain that was surrounding me stopped totally. John wasn't going to leave me. I smiled really big and I noticed how much happier Mommy seemed.  
  
"Can I visit him?"  
  
"Not yet. You'll have to wait for a couple of days."  
  
Mommy took my hand and my backpack.  
  
"Until then, I'll let you call him when we get home."  
  
That made me feel a little bit better, but it'd be more fun to see him.  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	16. Entry Sixteen

Dear Daddy,  
  
Today I got to go to the hospital. Mommy said John was feeling a lot better and he'd been asking for me for two whole days. I had tried calling him several times since he'd woken up, but he was always sleeping when I called. Wasn't he tired of sleeping? That's what he did for a week! The doctor finally gave John clearance to have me visit him. So, I went to his hospital room. He smiled at me when I came in. He pushed the button on his bed that rolled it up until he was tilted up. "Hello, Chloe-Girl. How was school today?"  
  
I couldn't believe John asked me about school. He'd been in a coma for five days and I hadn't seen him for three more and the first thing he mentioned was school. ADULTS!  
  
"Fine. I was worried about you, John."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I did appreciate having Pancake here with me."  
  
"I knew she'd make you feel better! Pancake always helps me when I feel bad."  
  
John patted the bed for me to sit on and I saw Pancake sitting there next to him. I hurried up and sat down next to him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
He said it really seriously. That made me a little worried.  
  
"You're going to be okay, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Just fine. I just have a secret I want to share with you."  
  
I leaned forward. I loved secrets and I bet John's are the best!  
  
"I love your Mommy."  
  
"That's an awful secret because everybody knows."  
  
"I know that. That's not the secret. The secret is that I want to ask your Mommy to marry me, but before I did, I wanted to find out what you thought about it."  
  
"What I think about it? John, I think it'd be great!"  
  
"That means I'll be staying with you all the time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You'll have to share your Mommy with me."  
  
"I already do."  
  
"I'd be your step-father."  
  
"That's great."  
  
We just sort of stared at each other after that. John looked like he was deciding whether or not if he should say something. So I just waited for it.  
  
"I'm not trying to take the place of your father, Chloe-Girl. You know that right? I know I could never replace Tom and I don't want you to think that's what I'm doing. You're a special girl and your Mother is a special woman. I love her and I love you, but your father will always be your Mommy's first love and you'll always be her little girl. Even when I'm in the picture."  
  
"I know that, John. I just wanted to know if you'd be okay with me calling you Daddy. I know you're not my real Daddy, but I thought maybe you could kind of be one."  
  
John shrugged. "I guess so. Just wait until your Mommy and I are engaged, okay?"  
  
I nodded before I hugged him. I hugged him really tight and I hoped I wasn't hurting him. Even when I thought of that, I didn't loosen my grip. John hugged me back, so I decided I wasn't hurting him too much. I was really happy, but I was crying all of a sudden. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I'd been so scared for John and Mommy. Or maybe it was because I knew right then that my real Daddy wasn't ever going to come back and sweep us off to his magickal castle like in all the Disney movies. But maybe John would sweep us off to the castle. He'd already saved us from the bad man. Still I kept crying and John didn't let go. He petted my hair and told me that everything was going to be okay. He was probably confused. I'd sounded so excited about him proposing to Mommy, which I still am, but then I was crying. He felt so bad for me, he even sang this little song. I didn't recognize it and for a minute, I wondered if John's Mommy or Daddy had ever sung it to him. I don't know. But John was going to make a great Daddy. Now all I needed to do was stop crying so I could help him plan how he was going to ask her, so he doesn't mess everything up. Boys don't know about suff like that.  
  
Love,  
  
Chloe Waters 


	17. Entry Seventeen

A.N. This is another short journal entry. The next one will be much longer. I promise!  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
John and I came up with the perfect plan for him to ask Mommy to marry him. He wanted to wait until he got out of the hospital, which makes sense. How romantic can a proposal be in a cold room with boring white walls and machines beeping every second? He's going to invite her over to his apartment and have it all decorated pretty, candles and carnations. I wanted him to use roses, but John REALLY didn't want those. I guessed carnations would be okay. He said he had a silver engagement ring that his mommy had given him. I don't know what it looks like, but John swears it's pretty. He's going to pick up the food from a restaurant. He told me he absolutely cannot cook. I figured if ordering food for John would be easier, the sooner he'll ask. I can't wait! It took us two whole days to make all of our plans perfect. I visited him every day after school. It was five days later when they released John. He wasn't healthy enough to go through with our idea yet, but two weeks later he was already completely healthy, or nearly so. Mommy would go to John's apartment and hopefully when she comes back, she'll be wearing a ring.  
  
Mommy was surprisingly nervous tonight. I wondered if she knew why John had asked her over. I decided she didn't, because, after all, they hadn't hardly even dated. She curled her hair and put on this red dress that I gave her for her birthday. Angel and I watched her get ready. Angel was almost laughing at her. She whispered to me that she hadn't seen Mommy this nervous since her first date in eighth grade with Alex Smart. Then she told Mommy she should slow down.  
  
"This is John, Sam. His idea of a date will be the leftover Chinese food in the fridge."  
  
That made me laugh. If only Angel knew. I wanted to tell her, but it was John's and my secret. I couldn't tell her. Mommy smiled at Angel.  
  
"So he really does have leftover Chinese?"  
  
Mommy's eyes were really sparkly blue and she looked really happy. Unbelievably happy. I liked it. Mommy grabbed her purse and went to the elevator. Angel hugged her good bye and Mommy gave me a kiss on the cheek. She said bye and disappeared when the doors shut. Angel turned and asked me what I wanted to do.   
  
"Spy on Mommy and John."  
  
Angel grinned and pulled out Candyland. That would work. At least for a little while.  
  
Love,  
  
Chloe Waters 


	18. Entry Eighteen

Dear Daddy,  
  
Mommy came home after I went to bed last night. I stayed up as long as I could, even after Angel forced me to go to my bed. Eventually my eyes just wouldn't stay open anymore. Mommy didn't wake me up when she got home. I told her to, but she didn't. I woke up early this morning, even though it was Saturday. I could hear someone in the kitchen. I ran out of bed and found Angel sitting at the table and Mommy was making coffee. I stayed in the doorway and waited. Mommy wasn't wearing a ring, but I thought maybe it was because she took it off when she got home. Still, she didn't say anything. I looked over at Angel and she didn't say anything either. She didn't look overly excited or even extra happy. Neither did Mommy. She told me good morning and that was it. Didn't John ask her last night? Why wasn't she telling me anything?! I decided I would call John and find out what happened. I grabbed the cordless phone and shut the door to my room. I dialed John's number and waited for his answer. It rang SIX times before he picked up.  
  
" 'ello?"  
  
"John! Didn't you ask Mommy last night?"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Chloe, Sweetheart, it's 6:30 on a Saturday morning."  
  
"John..."  
  
"Yes, Chloe, I asked your mom."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything about it. I stood in the kitchen forever and I got nothing but a good morning."  
  
"Well, it's not my place to tell you."  
  
"Yes, it is. John, you might be my new daddy. I deserve to know."  
  
I had hoped that line would work on him. It did.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Please, John. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?!"  
  
John sighed really loudly.  
  
"She said yes. But you don't know anything."  
  
"Nothing at all!"  
  
I squealed really quiet so Mommy wouldn't hear me.  
  
"I'm really happy about this, John!"  
  
"So'm I. Now can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. Good morning, John."  
  
He chuckled light.  
  
'"Mornin', Chloe-Girl."  
  
He hung up the phone first. I heard it click off. I grinned really big and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Mommy finally decided it was time to talk to me. It was 9:30 at night, almost time for me to go to bed. She'd really put it off. Lucky for me, I talked to John this morning or else I would have burst from excitement. Only Mommy would wait all day to tell me something as exciting and important as she was getting married. She called for me and Angel to come into the living room because she had to talk to us. I knew what she was going to say, but Angel was totally clueless. It was kind of funny. I curled up in the big arm chair and Angel sat on the couch. We were just waiting on Mommy to talk now. She was standing up, walking back and forth. It was like she was nervous or something. It wasn't anything to be nervous about. It was a happy thing. Mommy finally stopped in front of Angel.  
  
"I have some news."  
  
"Is it bad?" Angel asked that really fast. I guess Mommy was worrying her with all the nervousness. It's terrible that Angel automatically thought it was going to be bad news. I guess that's just all of our lives. Mommy shook her head.   
  
"No. It's pretty good, actually. Last night, John proposed to me."  
  
Angel raised her eyebrows like she didn't believe it.  
  
"Mr. Uncommited Relationship wants to marry you."  
  
Mommy nodded and she looked kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"I think you've done what many women have failed to do." What did that mean? Angel didn't make any sense right now. But it made Mommy smile a little, even though she kept watching Angel really carefully. I wonder if it's because Angel and John don't like each other. I guess I wouldn't want Marina to have a boyfriend I didn't like. That wouldn't be fun. But maybe John and Angel will be friends now. I don't really know. Mommy kept talking.  
  
"I told him I would marry him as long as Chloe approved."  
  
Both Angel and Mommy turned to look at me. They just stared. It was making me blush. Mommy bent down next to me.  
  
"Now, Sweetheart, John won't be trying to take your father's place. In fact, you don't even have to change the relationship you have with John now if you don't want to."  
  
Adults were so clueless sometimes.  
  
"Mommy, I think it's great! You and John totally belong together!"  
  
I tried to make sure I sounded both excited and surprised. I was, kind of. I don't know why Mommy thought she had to check with me. I'm not the one getting married. Silly girl.  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Duh! I always thought that. At least, ever since I met John."  
  
Mommy reached out and hugged me. I started to laugh. Both of them looked at me like I was weird, but I was just glad my plans had worked perfectly. Angel didn't seem nearly as excited as I did, but she did give Mommy a hug. I tugged on Mommy's sleeve.  
  
"Can I see your ring?"  
  
Mommy pulled it out of her pocket. That's where it was. I'd snuck into her bedroom and looked through her jewelry box and all of her drawers and hadn't found it. It was silver with a circle diamond in the center. John was right. It was pretty. I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally going to have two parents again!  
  
Love,   
  
Chloe Waters 


	19. Entry Nineteen

Dear Daddy,

            John showed up at our firehouse today.  He was wearing jeans and he looked like he was ready to play.  Mommy was as surprised to see him as I was.  John seemed really- I don't know how to say it.  His whole person seemed peaceful and happy.  Maybe John missed having a family.  He said he didn't talk to his daddy much and that his mommy was dead.  John must have been really lonely.  I know I would be if I didn't talk to Mommy.  He probably knows he's not alone anymore because he has me and Mommy.  John picked me up, even though I'm nine.  John's strong like that.  Mommy told him to put me down and that he was straining himself.  John ignored her and said to me, "I promised you a few weeks ago to take you to the zoo.  Call little Miss Marina up and tell her.  We'll pick her up on the way there.  Get your jacket while you're in your room.  It's kind of cold outside."

 I jumped out of his arms and ran into my room.  I could hear Mommy telling him to be careful and that he was working himself to hard.  How is going to the zoo hard?  
  


                Marina and I walked ahead of Mommy as we went to see the tigers.  Marina was as excited as I was when I told her that John and Mommy were engaged.

"That means John is practically your Daddy.  That is sooooo cool!"

"I know!  I can't wait until they get married!"

"Did he ask her really romantically?  I bet he did.  John seems like the kind of person who would do the romantic stuff."

I had to roll my eyes at that.  Marina didn't know John very well since she thought that.

"Well, yeah, he did.  But I planned it.  You can't trust John to do that kind of stuff right.  He's a boy!" 

 Marina giggled and I couldn't stop myself from joining in.  She was being so silly.  John ran forward and picked both of us at the same time.

"What's so funny?  Are you two planning a big tiger escape or something?"

"NO!"  Marina and I said at the same time.  That just made us laugh even more.  John ruffled my hair like I was a little girl.  I groaned.  He wasn't supposed to mess up my hair!

                I had so much fun today.  John is so awesome.  He always has been.  Mommy seems so much more glowy since she and John got engaged.  I wonder if all people are like that when they get engaged.  I've never known anyone who was going to get married.  Most people are already married or way single, like Angel.  I'm just glad that we're all happy.  We deserve it.

Love,

Chloe Waters


	20. Entry Twenty

Dear Daddy,

            Mommy has been making wedding plans for the last two weeks.  She and John decided to have a little wedding, fast and easy.  I would want to have a huge wedding, but Mommy says this one will be better.  Only a few people are invited.  I am a junior bridesmaid.  In fact, I'm the only bridesmaid.  They decided not to have any other attendants.  That's what Mommy calls the groomsmen and bridesmaids.  I think she's crazy.  The only reason I am one is because I'm her daughter.  I wanted a big girl dress, and Mommy let me have one. My dress is sleeveless and light blue with glitter on the skirt.  I got a little blue purse to match it and tried to talk Mommy into high-heeled shoes.  She wouldn't let me.  She says that I'm too young.  I told her it was for a special occasion and she still said no.  I hate boring old flat shoes. She did tell me I could wear some lip-gloss, though!  No eye shadow or anything else, but still.

            They got married outside in the park where the three of us had our picnic a long time ago.  They set up chairs with lilies and pink carnations covering the back.  Uncle Bailey, Frances, Auntie Grace, Morgan and Jason, Uncle George and Rob, and Angel cam e to the wedding.  The best surprise was Nathan!  Uncle Nathan came to see his best friend, terminally single John, get hitched.  I didn't know what terminally single meant, but he laughed when he said it, so I bet it was funny.  John was excited about seeing Nate.  I think Nathan is like John's family the way Angel is mine and Mommy's.  John and Mommy started out in front of the oak tree instead of Mommy walking down the aisle.  John was wearing a navy blue suit and a white tie and stuff that go with suits.  He looked really cute, all dressed up and neat.  Mommy was absolutely beautiful, wearing a white dress.  It was sleeveless, too, and was silky and sleek.  She didn't want a veil, only a flowery crown made from the lilies and carnations.  She still looked pretty.  I stood to the side of Mommy while the preacher started the ceremonies.  They said their vows and before I knew what happened, they were kissing.  Mommy and John were married!

            We had a small party after the wedding.  Everyone talked and laughed and joked.  There was a cake and punch and wine.  I was the youngest one there, but I didn't mind.  We were all crowded around one big picnic table.  I had seen on TV that someone always gives a speech at weddings and I wanted to make one.  I clinked on my glass like I'd seen them do, but no one paid attention.  Adults were like that.  I guess I have to be really obvious.  I stood on my chair, which, of course, the adults noticed.  

"I want to say something. "  Everyone stopped talking and stared at me.  I looked down at my feet and started.

"I'm Chloe, Samantha's daughter.  I wanted to talk about what I think about them getting married because that's what people do at weddings.  I'm only 9 and a lot of people thinks that means I don't know anything, but they're wrong.  If anything, I notice more than adults do.  I always knew Mommy and John were supposed to be together.  I could just tell.  Mommy smiled a lot when John was around.  After my daddy died, Mommy was especially sad.  We all were.  Mommy hid away from everything.  She was lonely.  But Uncle Bailey asked her for some help.  She stopped hiding and started working and she started smiling.  I met everyone at the VCTF and I knew John was special.  He liked to play with me and he didn't act like I was just another little kid.  He made us smile again.  John was cool and I realized he had a crush on Mommy.  Over two entire years, Mommy and John pretended like they didn't have crushes on each other, but they did.  I could see it.  Things were hard with the bad man messing everything up, but Mommy was still glad when John was around.  So was I.  I may have lost a daddy, but now I have a new one.  I love you both a whole lot."

I jumped down and hugged Mommy and Daddy.  Daddy kissed my cheek and I knew  I'd made them feel good.

            Mommy and Daddy left for their honeymoon a little while ago.  They were going to Jamaica.  Angel and I went home to the firehouse and started to pack.  Angel was going to move back to her farm with Denzel.  I was going to move into our new house.  John, I'm still getting used to calling him Daddy.  Anyway, Daddy bought us a new house that has a yard to play in and stairs and everything.  We're moving in when they get back from their honeymoon.  I'm really excited about it.  I just hope they won't have to work when they come back while we're moving. 

            I think this will be my last entry.  I'm moving to a new life.  I think I'll have a new journal.  I'll miss writing in this one, but I'm going to a whole separate life.  It makes sense.  So, good-bye.

Love,

Chloe Waters


	21. Entry Twenty One

Dear Daddy,

                I graduated high school today.  I missed having my real father there, but John came.  Daddy and Mom came to graduation with my little brother and sister, Brennan and Lana.  It's hard to believe it's been ten years since Daddy and Mom got married.  It seems like they just met.  The two still act like newlyweds.  It's kind of adorable.  I've been packing for college.  That was when I found my old journal.  I barely remember writing in it. Everything seems so long ago.

                Jack was an entire lifetime ago.  Mom and Daddy have hardly even thought about it.  I still think about Jack sometimes.  I finally understand everything that happened in my childhood.  It happened when I was thirteen.  I was doing a research papers about serial killers and Jack came up on the Internet database.  Then, I asked my parents about Jack and they told me the story.  I got a 100 on that paper.

                Life was pretty uneventful during my teenage years.  It was probably making up for my childhood years.  Mom and Daddy kept working for the VCTF.  Uncle Bailey eventually went back to Maryland with Frances. John took over the VCTF when Bailey  left.   I never would have thought that Daddy would have wanted to run things. Nathan stayed in Colorado with his wife.  Angel married a really hot guy named Alec six years ago.  The two run an art studio now.  I kept writing my stories.  I worked on the school newspaper and became co-editor with Marina.  Marina has been my best friend through everything and now we're going to different colleges.  I'm going to miss her as much as I'll miss my family.  Brennan is just now nine and Lana is only six.  They're so young and I'm not going to be around much.  I'm going to New York University to become a novel writer.  Hopefully, everything will go as planned.  Maybe this will be my first book.  A journal of an eight-year-old girl living under a serial killer's eye just might sell, though many would think it was fiction.  Only my life.  I just thought I would write one more entry and and tell you how much I've changed from a naïve little girl to an educated woman.  I am still the same in a lot of way.  I still love Mom and Daddy a lot and I'll always take care of them.  I just hope I find someone who loves me as much as John loves Mom. 

"Chloe-Girl!  We need you to come with us to celebrate your graduation."

"Come on, Sissy!"

"I'm coming, Daddy."

I see Lana standing in the doorway, black haired and blue eyed.  My perfect little sister.  Time for me to celebrate.

Love,

Chloe Waters


End file.
